This invention relates to a process for printing of polyester, polyester blended, polyester mixed or cellulosic fabrics. In particular, this invention relates to a process for printing of polyester, polyester blended, polyester mixed or cellulosic fabrics and such as to impart a controlled diffusion effect to the designs printed thereon and to be referred as DISIKAT process.
It is generally known in the art that any print made by block, flat screen, roller or rotary screen has a sharp edge, and which is a property contrary to a diffusion effect print. Such a sharp edge to the print is imparted due to the presence of a thickening agent incorporated in the printing paste, said thickening agent being present with the specific purpose of providing a uniform depth of penetration of the dye within a confined area corresponding to the pattern. Thus, it will be apparent that to obtain a regular or a desired pattern, the presence of a thickening agent is necessary so as to obtain the regular or desired patterns. Simultaneously, and as such a thickening agent must necessarily be present in the printing paste, a controlled diffused printing effect could not hithertofore be obtained by the use of block, flat screen, roller or rotary screen.
In order to obtain such a diffused printing effect, processes are known in the art which envisage the use of special photographic and photoengraving techniques or transfer printing or printing on a wet cloth. Such processes and techniques, however, require special types of additional equipment, which again contribute towards the end-cost of the fabric. Further, the printing effect imparted to the fabric by such processes is not satisfactory and consistent.